Announcer
The Announcer is the host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with an artificial voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike, which can be found here. Appearance The Announcer appears to be a speaker box. His cone and gasket are light grey, and his main body is dark grey. Personality The Announcer is seen as mature and reserved, often keeping calm and collected, though this is in part of him being a robot. Despite his reasonable nature, he does have moments of being unfair towards others, like not caring that he sold Dream Island to Leafy, and even hides this information from Bubble when she asks about it. However, despite this, the Announcer is generally a nice person to most people, and could be described as flawed. Coverage In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Announcer is the last object introduced. He falls from the sky after Eraser says he would do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, or Spongy. He then tells Eraser that he's in luck because they're building an island of luxury called "Dream Island", which includes a 5-star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to comes on and who doesn't. Eraser asks how much it costs, but Announcer informs him it doesn't even cost a penny. After the intro, Announcer gets the 20 contestants to stand on a wooden balance beam. The last two contestants standing win. At the end of the contest, Pin and Leafy are the only two standing. He states that they both win the challenge and they'll pick their teams for a much larger, longer battle. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", since everybody was arguing about what the team names should be, he decides to name the teams himself, naming Pin's team "the Squishy Cherries" and Leafy's team "the Squashy Grapes". Later, he announces that the challenge is to race across the Goiky Canal. When the challenge ends, he announces that the Squishy Cherries are the winner for being the ones who broke the ribbon. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", the Announcer tells Pin that since she was the only one to break the ribbon in the previous episode, she did better than the rest and won a Win Token. He then announces Cake at Stake, but not before they get all of the other contestants. He then starts declaring people who got zero votes and starts throwing pieces of cake onto them, however the throwing speed was up too high, and the cakes splattered in their faces. After Coiny is declared safe, the Announcer realizes that he should turn down the throwing speed of the tosser. He then announces that Snowball is safe at zero votes, Tennis Ball is safe at one vote, and that "Sam" is too, however he is confused as to who Sam is. When Flower threatens to crush him with her Announcer Crusher if she got eliminated, the Announcer tells her it's too bad for him. Flower presses the button out of anger and activates the Announcer Crusher, but the hammer of the announcer crusher hits Golf Ball first, cracking it and causing an explosion. The explosion causes Flower to be flung to the TLC. After Cake at Stake is over, the Announcer announces the next contest, but before the 'O' in 'GO' appears on the screen, he has to say something else. He tells the Cherries that if they do not find their missing team member within the next hour, their team automatically loses. He then tells the 'O' to come over, and is not seen for the rest of the episode until the end. In "No More Snow!", Announcer briefly appeared hiding behind a tree while Ruby and Book were running away from Evil Leafy chasing them. In "It's a Monster", Announcer was seen in a distance when the FreeSmart Supervan enters the desert. He doesn't appear in Battle for BFDI due to it having two new hosts (Four and X), but he was mentioned by Pin about preferring in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". Deaths #Don't Pierce My Flesh- Is crushed by Spongy. #Hurtful!- Is killed 13 times by Flower, Leafy, Bubble, and Firey. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: ##Crushed by a bowling ball. ##Is crushed by Spongy 17 times. ##Is killed by Leafy, Bubble, and Firey 12 times. Kills Total kills: 168+ Trivia *'RUNNING GAG:' The Announcer is always selling things due to budget cuts. *He is the first official character to appear on the show who is not voiced by either Cary or Michael Huang. * Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, annoyance, and sadness. ** For example, he cries when David, Rocky, and Ice Cube reject his cake *He received the most slaps from Needle (including if she missed a slap). *So far, Announcer is the only object (not counting recommended characters) either on BFDI, IDFB, BFB or BFDIA whose name starts with an "A". *He is currently the character with the highest number of kills. *The Announcer is one of the only characters that can vibrate, with the others being Flower Speaker Box, Firey Speaker Box, and Puffball Speaker Box. * The Announcer is one of the six characters to have cried. The others being Ruby, Spongy, Bubble, Golf Ball (willingly), and X. ** The Announcer does not cry tears. Instead, he cries an acid which is capable of destroying people (as shown in episode 19 with David, Rocky, and Ice Cube). *As of episode 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within: He comes from space and traveled far to get to Earth. **He is kept on Earth by his built-in Earth attraction unit to counteract his "various substances" in his innards, that have a repulsion towards Earth. **He details his frustration of the "payroll funding" being cut further, and how he will have more trouble maintaining his Earth-attraction unit. **He loves Earth, especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **Because of budget cuts, he had to make the challenge in space in Episode 20. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each, as shown in Rescission. In BFDI, he has one arm with a triangular piece of metal for the hand. *In The Glistening, it's shown that the Announcer is capable of shapeshifting because he can turn into the word "FINAL" and the number 2. *In episode 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Firey and Flower made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. His voter was artofliving123. *The bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were built by the Announcer. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when the Speaker was screaming while running away from the bugs, he has an actual mouth. *The Announcer has more nicknames than any other character in Battle For Dream Island. *The Announcer is the first character to have a voice created by an app. *It is revealed that Announcer can do magic in Lofty and Rescission. *The (original) Announcer appears 3 times in BFDIA (No More Snow!, It's a Monster and in The Long-lost Yoyle City too). *It is revealed in Insectophobe's Nightmare that the Announcer likes the number 5. *Along with a lot of strange noises from Take the Plunge: Part 2, he made a cameo in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset on the board when Barf Bag was arguing with Lollipop. Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Males Category:Host Category:Speaker Box Category:Text-to-Speech Voice Category:Characters with Running Gags